Flipped
by thesweeterthing
Summary: She got VIP tickets to a Justin Bieber concert.Every girl would love this if given a chance, unless you're Eloise. She hates him, and this was her nightmare coming to life. But if she was pulled out of the crowd, and made her his one less lonely girl?
1. Tickets from Hell

**First story I ever made. Oh God. Just watched JB's concert last May 10, 2011 here in Manila.**

* * *

><p>VIP TICKETS.<p>

"Um.. thanks?" was all that I could stutter out. Getting VIP tickets was a big thing for people who wants to watch concerts, right? You are inches away from your idol. Receiving them, you would be jumping up and down and hugging the person next to you even if it wasn't the one who gave it to you. Probably, you would even faint. Unless.. you got VIP tickets from a person you hate.

"Eloise." Eloise's mom looked at me in the eyes. Her eyes trying to talk to me. It looked like a "That's all you can say?"

But that's all that I could say. I just wanted to throw the ticket into the green trash bin with my left over Chinese food.

"Thank you, Unlce Terry." I managed to say with a forced smile "I.. can't wait for the concert!" _More like I can't wait for the concert to be cancled_.

"No problemo, kiddo! Now Amy has someone to go with! She's been begging me to let you come with her. I'm so glad you like_ him _too! Amy can't stop talking about him." Uncle Terry said. He then spotted some mango tarts and drifted away.

_Uhhh. Amy, why? Now I have to stand with a thousand screaming girls, screaming his name and singing his stupid songs! Just thinking about it makes me vomit. _

***BEEP BEEP***

"Hello" I said, without looking at the user calling.

"ELOISEEEE! AAHHH! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Amy?"

"I love you so much! Ahh, I'm finally gonna meet him!" Amy said with out skipping a beat. _This girl has eaten to much chocolate for one day._

I was half listening to what Amy was babbling about, because I was drifted into a deep thought. _God, I really don't want to go. I could just pretend I'm sick at the last minute. Hm.. or I could have a fake sprain or something. But.. I owe Amy so much. She helped me through my toughest times.._

"SO WHAT DO YOU THINK" Amy said as she interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh, what?"

"Do you agree?"

What the hell was she talking about? "Uh, yeah? I think so."

"Okay, I'll be there tomorrow at exactly 4 pm! See you Elle!" Amy was my cousin and my bestfriend. It was weird because she had a boyfriend, and she likes this guy more. Good thing Ethan was not the jealous type, and allowed Amy. But I know Amy loves Ethan more than any boy in the world. Yeah, even more than that prick. Why is it that everyone fancies this kid? Some questions are yet to be answered.

"See you, Amy. Um, I'll send some mango tarts for you. Um.." I don't know what to say, but I don't want to seem like I'm not interested. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

Yes, I really can't wait, I thought while rolling my eyes.

After dinner, I went upstairs and brushed my teeth. I was looking at myself in the mirror, and all I could see was BLAH. I don't consider my self pretty, but I think that I'm not that bad. Chocolaty brown hair that has like a natural beach wave into it. I'm glad I got that from mom. It went all the way to my breast. I got blue eyes, like my dad, who is an Assistant Vice President in a bank. He's also a bad-ass. He likes hunting and fishing, and we get along well. He calls me Pal, and I love him so much. My mom, we get into fights sometimes, but I know we both know I love her so much too.

I gargled some water, and spitted it out. I flash my teeth infront of the mirror. It looks so perfect now, but not before. I had braces for 5 years, and I was known for metal mouth for a long time. I then looked at the mirror one more. "this is as good as it gets" Yes, talk about being sixteen and awkward.

I changed into my powdered blue tank and white mini boxer shorts. I plumped down my bed, thinking about the nightmare that's gonna come tomorrow. I reached for my desk and got the ticket. I looked at it for one last time tonight. "Arrrrrgh" I placed them back on my desk and I buried myself in my blanket, and yet the image of that ticket haunts me even with my eyes closed.

May 10, 2011

JUSTIN BIEBER LIVE IN SEATTLE

SEATED : **VIP / Row 2 **


	2. No glitter, no purple

Chapter 2

*DING*

*DING*

This must probably be Amy, I said to myself. _Yes, I managed to wake up this morning._ I hurried to get the door. _Three.. two.. one.._

"ELLE!" then a pair of arms were hugging me to my suffocation.

"Amy.." my tone clearly not as enthusiastic as hers, but I hugged her back genuinely since I've missed her like hell.

"Hey Dearie**" **mom said coming from the kitchen as she pecked Amy on her cheeks.

"Hey Aunt Liz, thanks for the mango tarts" _Amy loves mango tarts_.

"No problem hunny." Mom said as she was entering the kitchen again. "We have some more in the kitchen!" she shouted

"Later, Aunt Liz!" then she faced me. Oh God. Her eyes are wide, I think she's about to explode..

"WAAHH! I'm so excited for later. I mean, we're like a row infront of him! Can you believe that? Or should I say, Belieb that?" Oh God, I think I might vomit.

"What I can't believe is that Ethan allowed you!" I said with a soft laugh, stressing the EVE in Believe.

"You know he understands, and you know I love him so much!" I noticed her cheeks turned pink. So good to love and be loved in return..

"You should defiantly get a boyfriend Elle, its amazing how.." I looked down on the floor. Sometimes, she's so forgetful, I mean, how can she forget what happened with me and.. "Oops, sorry Elle."

She noticed. "Hey, I'm so over that" Then suddenly everything became silent. My eyes drifted to three paper bags standing next to her feet. _H&M, FOREVER21 and DOROTHY PERKINS?_ She spends to much. But, why would she bring them here?

"Amy, whats with those bags?"

She snapped out of her deep thought and looked at her feet. "Oh!" She then grabbed the bags and pulled my hand at the same time. It was so fast that I we made it to my room in less than 5 seconds, and those were plenty of steps.

"What the hell Amy!"

She started taking out clothes from the bag, and it was like a never ending shopping bag. I swear that she took out atleast 5 dresses from the Dorothy Perkins one.

"Amy?"

"Remember what I told you last night" She said looking impatient.

Fuck. I can't remember. But I know I wasn't going to like it if I remembered it.

"I'm gonna dress you up tonight? REMEMBER?" Fuck. I didn't remember that. And I was scared. Not that Amy gives bad make overs, shes really good with fashion and stuff. I'm just scared that I would be to dolled up for my liking. And my eyes shifted to those glitter tank tops.. oh no.. and all that purple.. oh no no no

"Oh, you like the glitter one huh?" She said with a smug on her face.

I breathed heavily. "Okay Amy" I don't want to ruin her night, but I don't want her to sprinkle me with glitter and purple to. I noticed her starting to frown. Oh noo. "Okay Amy, doll me up! Just two conditions"

"What are they?" She said with a smirk. She does good smirks.

_Maybe the condition that I die and I die._ "No glitter, no purple. That's all"

"Okay" Wow, she took it easier than I thought.

_Why was I even agreeing to this? _Oh yeah, because I love my cousin so much_. _She started with my make up first, I was facing the mirror while she was doing it. She's really good, I told her I wanted to look glowing natural. She didn't go heavy on the make up at all. "Okay, but I want to give emphasis on the eyes. I envy those blue pearls of yours" Geez. Everybody does. I was thinking of ways to amuse my self in the concert. Maybe, bring my ipod? Or maybe..

"Okay, look!" Amy interrupted my thoughts as she tilted my head straight into the mirror.

"Wow, I don't look bad at all!" Really, I didn't. I think that I'm actually.. pretty? My eyes had this very subtle peach smokey effect, with a fairly amount of eyeliner underneath and above my eye lids. I noticed my cheeks had became rosier than usual, and I could see myself actually kind of.. glowing? My lips aren't covered with dark red, but with light pink lip gloss, just like I wanted.

"Not bad? Elle, you look stunning!" I swear I saw her eyes twinkle a bit.

I scoffed at that comment "All thanks to you, now I don't look like an ugly duckling"

"You never were Elle" She said as she was applying some make up on her. "You never realized how beautiful you are even with no make up" Now this is the reason why I love Amy so much. I'm a manhater, insecure mess, and she says that I'm beautiful. I hugged her from behind, "Thanks Amy"

She smiled, "Its true Elle, now just sit there and wait for me to get finished with my make up." She then pointed to her ipod "While you are doing nothing, you can start refreshing yourself with his songs! Ohhh. Baby baby baby ohhhh"

I loved Amy, but I need earplugs now. Why would anyone like a song with a word repeated 100 times? Oh well. I plugged the earphones in my ears and clicked My World Album. Seriously, My World? Then I saw another one, My World 2.0? Can't he think of other titles? I glanced and saw that Amy was still putting on make up. Preparing my self for suicidal ear bleeding, I clicked one random song and it started playing.

"_I wish we had another time, I wish we had another place, but everything we have is stuck in the moment" ._ Okay, not bad._ "Now Romeo and Juliet, bet they never felt the way we felt. Bonnie and Clyde, never had to hide like we do, we do. You and I both know it can't work, Its all fun and games til someone gets hurt and I don't I won't let that be you don't wanna let go, and I don't want to let you know that there might be something reel between us two, who we don't want to fall but were trippin' in our hearts and its reckless and clumsy cuz I know you can't love me. I wish we had another time, I wish we had another place, but everything we had is stuck in the moment. And there's nothing my heart can do, fight with time in space cuz I'm still stuck in the moment with you. Its like Adam and Eve.. traged.." _What? Where the fucking music?

"Elle, It looks like you've been sucked in to a different world! I've been calling your name for like 5 times!" I was? "What are you listening to?" She grabbed the ipod and stared. "Oh, I love this song, you like it to?" The thing is, I never really told Amy I don't like Bieber. We just, never talked about him before.

"You like it?" she repeated. Oh, my mind was saying no, but it really is saying yes. I mean, the songs not bad at all. Maybe I haven't really been listening to his music that much..

"Elle?" She snapped her fingers. "Oh, uh, yeah. It has, um.. depth?" I mean, it kinda does.. Stop it Elle. You don't like him. Well, that doesn't mean I can't like one song, right?

She laughed real hard. I frowned. "Oh Elle, you are such a nerd! Come on, time to get you into one of my dresses!"

Oh God.


End file.
